User blog:Rebinreburst/Random Gadgets
Crossposted on the weapon foundry XXV Ideas I dismissed for my own OC: Wingsuits- Pros: the suit would allow for temporary aerial superiorty while being relatively inexpensive and lightweight. Cons: Not only requires time to set up flight (due to needing height), but would only hinder the user in CQC Ideas I was willing to entertain for my own OC: Active Denial Weapon- uses microwaves to crowd control Pros: Heats the layer of fat under the skin and basically microwaves you Cons: Non-lethal, , extremely unlikely to have, not as effective in blinding if opponents have eyewear, can cause cancer, birth defects, blisters, and cornea damage. Bolas-''' Pros: single target crowd control, can be dust infused Cons: Ineffective against fast or large targets. Ideas I was willing to use for my own OC: 'Sticky foam-' A quickly hardening foam used to slow victims. In Remnant, it would be more effective at restraining foes with the inclusion of various dust types. Pros: Allows for crowd control, non-aura intensive, can be infused with dust to make up for drying time Cons: Non-lethal, takes time to dry, extremely unlikely to have. '''Dust grenades/mines-Imma list variants instead (use dust to activate other dust) Quicksand, Anti-Gravity, Bounce, Phosphorus, Frag, Gas, Concuss (Grav+wind), Storm (Elec+water), Blizzard (ice used as area denial), Grav well, Acid, Slip'n'slide, etc. Dazzler- EM waves used to disorient someone Pros: Works against technology too, causes blindness and maybe nausea and disorientation Cons: Can be countered with optical filters, nonlethal, extremely unlikely to have. Pouch of Holding- Gravity dust is used to decrease the weight of objects inside a backpack. Would be entirely electronic and not require aura. Pros: Allows for long-term storage, costs no aura, maintains stamina Cons: Does nothing to decrease size, expensive to maintain due to costs, extremely unlikely to have. Stealth Suit/ disguise kit- Pros: Harder to detect Cons: May look weird to wear in everyday life, no effect if user is not a sneaky person, weak to those with sensory semblances or faunus traits. 'Lockbuster- '''expands ice dust to crack doors with force, or lava dust to melt through infrastructure. Pros: allows for more options when entering a building, fast Cons: may not work against heavily advanced doors, less subtle than lockpicks '''Lockpicks/skeleton keys-' Pros: Extremely subtle Cons: Take time to pick, won't work against more effective locks 'Jail-broken scroll-' Pros: Extremely effective given Remnant's lack of cybersecurity Cons: Extremely unlikely to have Applications: Signal jamming, rapid uploads, hacking, point system restores, sandboxes, communication. 'Rocket Boots- '''use wind/gravity dust to amplify speed of leg movements. Pros: Extreme mobility Cons: Dust intensive, rare technology. '''Kinetic Amplifier-' Uses impact/grav dust to create a concentrated kinetic burst. Pros: Extreme mobility Cons: Dust intensive, rare technology. 'Liquid armor- '''Uses shear-thickening fluids to absorb impacts more effectively than Kevlar would alone. Pros: Increased defense. Can add lightweight steel, carbon nanotubes for dust ports, graphene, starlite, or nanocellulose. Cons: Rare technology. '''Synthetic Muscle fibers- ' Pros: Increased strength. Cons: Rare technology. '''Floating lights- '''Gravity dust lantern. Floats in place Pros: provides visibility Cons: Dust-intensive, gravity field might be easily disrupted if moved '''First aid kit- '''dust infused bandages, needles, etc. Med-gel (antibiotic with morphine, adrenaline, clotting agent, etc.) '''Manipulators- '''Controlled by sensors that are held like knuckledusters, the multi-segmented limbs allow for reaching things that are far away. Pros: Flexible, long reach Cons: Fragile, extremely rare. '''Sonic speakers- '''use high frequency sounds to disorient the enemy Pros: Cause nausea, disorientation, and migranes. Cons: Can be guarded against using sound canceling technology '''Hardlight projector- '''see velvet Category:Blog posts